De Ja Vu
by amythis
Summary: Gilligan and Mary Ann have a conversation a week after the end of "Rescue from Gilligan's Island."


"Gilligan, have you ever had de ja vu?" Mary Ann teased.

"Yeah, I think when I was a kid. No, wait, that was chicken pox."

She laughed. "It's not a disease!"  
"Oh, is it something to eat? It sounds like French food. Like chicken corduroy blue."  
"No, it's not, and why do you keep mentioning chicken?"

"Because that's what I hope we catch in this bird trap we're making, a nice fat chicken."

"I've never seen any chickens on this island."  
"Except me."  
"I think you're very brave Gilligan, like when you faced that shark."

"Well, I didn't have any choice, since it had the other end of the rope in its mouth."

"Well, anyway, de ja vu is when it feels like something that's happening has happened before."  
"Oh, like when I wake up every morning and try not to step on the Skipper when I get out of my hammock?"  
"No, something more unique than that. But I was joking, because we're doing all the things we did when we landed on the island before."  
"Oh, yeah. Like building new huts because we used our old huts to float away in when the big storm came."

"Right. And now we have to do all those things we did fifteen years ago, when we first landed on the island."

"I see. So did you have de ja vu when you saw Herbert Rucker again?"

"Not at all. I felt like we'd both changed a lot."  
"Oh. But you were still going to marry him?"  
"Well, I'd made a promise and I had to honor it."  
"Oh. But what about Horace Higgenbottom?"

"What about him?"  
"Well, years ago you said you were writing to him because you didn't have anyone, the way Mrs. Howell has Mr. Howell, and Ginger has all her boyfriends in Hollywood."

She sighed. "The thing was, I figured Herbert would've given up on me, thinking I was dead or at least not coming back. So I felt like I didn't have anyone. But then when I got back to Horner's Corners, our families expected us to get married after being engaged so long. And I guess he didn't want to tell them, or me, that he and my best friend Cindy had fallen in love."

"Oh. But at the time you were writing to Horace, we'd only been on the island a couple years and it still seemed like we might be rescued any day. So did you still wish you could marry him?"  
"No, not by then. I'd changed too much, even though I didn't know how much he had changed."  
"Changed in what way?"  
"Oh, you know, being on the island, getting to know you, I mean all of you."  
"Oh. I don't think you've changed much in fifteen years."  
"Well, no, not compared to Ginger."  
"I mean you're just as sweet as you were then."  
She blushed. "Thank you, Gilligan. You're still the same nice, hard-working boy you were then. Well, a man now."  
"Thanks. You know, there's one bad thing about you not marrying Herbert."

"Oh, what's that?"  
"Well, you made a beautiful bride."  
She blushed even more. "Oh, Gilligan!"  
"I hope we didn't ruin your one chance to get married."  
"No, I'm glad you showed up, you and the Skipper, and whisked me away on the tractor."

He grinned. "Yeah, that was fun."

She grinned back. "It was, especially when you two started throwing watermelons."

"Yeah. But I promise that if you ever meet a guy you really want to marry, I'll throw rice instead."

"Thank you."  
"Um, Mary Ann?"

"Yes, Gilligan?"

"Do you remember when you said I should think of you as a sister?"

She blushed again. He'd been tying ropes around her and didn't want to touch her chest, but it was more innocent than that sounded. He was securing her to a post before the storm hit. "Yes, I remember.

"Well, I guess you think of me as a brother, right?"

"No, not really. I mean, I'm very, very fond of you. But not like that."

"Yeah, you're not much like my sister. You're, you're better than a sister."

She laughed. "Thank you."

"And maybe someday."

"Yes, Gilligan?"

They leaned towards each other, but Gilligan's foot got caught in the bird trap. She had to laugh. It definitely felt like de ja vu, especially when, as she was trying to free Gilligan, the Professor came along and said, "Ah, there you two are. I'm afraid I have some bad news about the island."

THE END


End file.
